Tell Him
by ExistInspire
Summary: If you had one shot, or one opportunity to seize everything you ever wanted in one moment. Would you capture it or just let it slip?


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Are you serious?! Can't I just own Sam Evans for a little while? Pretty please?

**Summary:** If you had one shot, or one opportunity to seize everything you ever wanted in one moment. Would you capture it or just let it slip?

**Authors Note:** I have been rolling this story around in my head overnight, and I needed just the right song in order for it to work and I think I may have found it. Though fair warning, the song isn't for everyone and I'm well aware of that. This story will follow current story line, but also contain futuristic moments as well. So not entirely AU. Read and review if you like, and I thank you in advance for any and all attention this fiction receives.

**Side Note:** The song used within this story is **Celine Dion & Barbra Streisand - Tell Him** ( I own nothing)

* * *

I wanted him back. I had been wanting him back for awhile now but until he had come back to McKinley, a week before I hadn't realized just how much.

So much time had passed since that fateful night in New York when the truth had come out and we'd broken apart. Though with Mr. Shuester's failed wedding hope had been restored, at least for me. It renewed in me the feeling the we were meant to be. Now I just had to find a way to make him admit it the way I had.

I knew I had to do something big and though I had originally chosen the path of a marriage proposal, knowing that as far as statements went that would be one of the biggest, I had since put that on the back burner for something more appropriate.

As much as it pained me hearing Burt tell me the things he did, I knew deep down he was right. The man was so much wiser then he gave himself credit for and when he had put me in my place a week before, when I'd gone to him with what I'm sure sounded like a very rash and crazy decision he respected me enough to give me the truth and not just what I'd wanted to hear. Something I would forever be thankful for.

With a marriage proposal on the back burner, I knew I had to come up with something equally as brash and in your face but also something romantic as from previous experience I knew that the way to Kurt's heart really was through the romance of it all. It didn't come to me right away but when it finally did, I knew that I wasn't going to be able to pull it off alone.

Enter Rachel Berry.

If there was another soul on the planet that knew my Kurt the way I did, it was her. She was essentially my eyes and ears while I still resided in Lima. She could tell me from one day to the next where Kurt's head seemed to be or in this case, where his heart was and through her I knew that I could make my idea really come to life. It all depended on her though and whether or not she'd be willing to do it given that she knew our history and what I had done.

I was on pins and needles as I made the call. The decision was really quite simple but I also knew that she could go one of two ways, one of which I really didn't want to imagine but couldn't stop myself from worrying about. As much stock as I put into this plan, making this idea coming to life and her important role in it, the last thing I wanted was for her to say no. That she may believe Kurt was better off without me.

She had to say yes. She just had to.

"Blaine! It's so great to hear from you. How are things at McKinley? All ready for Regionals?"

"As ready as we'll ever be. Nervous but determined. Look is Kurt there?"

"No sweetie he's not. Do you want me to have him call you?"

"No—No. Actually the reason I'm calling is because I wanted to speak to you. I need your help with something, that is, if you're willing."

"You know I'd do anything for you Blaine. What do you need?"

It was then that I laid out my plan to her, and though I was worried she might have said no, I couldn't hold back my elation when she said yes. When she admitted to me that she'd love nothing more then to help me with the plan, I swear I heard angels sing. This was really falling together and with any luck it just might work out the way I dreamed it would.

We began planning that night. Rachel took care of the two major things I needed her to on the New York end, while I prepared my end of things by first going to the one man I trusted more then anything to ask for his blessing to leave town.

Kurt had agreed to stay for Regionals, which were taking place a few short days from now, but he'd had to return home to New York for a short time to handle something pertinent for Isabelle. Something that while she could have handled it herself, Kurt took great pride in being able to do for her. So I knew given the circumstances it was now or never.

"Mr. Schue, do you have a second?"

"Absolutely. You have some new ideas for Regionals you wanna swing by me?"

"Actually no. I mean I do, but that's not what I need to you about. It's about me."

It was no secret that since Kurt and I had broken up, and even more so since he had come back into town the week before, to be with his dad that I hadn't exactly been myself. I was sure that Schue knew. Everybody knew. It just wasn't something that anyone had ever taken the time to talk to me about. Now I was taking that chance.

"What's going on son?"

"I need to go to New York. I'm not going to miss Regionals, in fact I'll be back the day after tomorrow, but if I don't take this chance now I don't know when I'm going to get another one. I guess what I'm asking for is your blessing to do that."

"You're not going to miss Regionals?"

"No sir. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"This is about Kurt isn't it?"

"Yes sir. I know I haven't been myself since the breakup. Add in the school shooting and the fear that all of that put inside me and as time goes on it's just getting worse instead of better. I think the only way I can make that right is to go to New York and see him."

"Blaine, you've always had a solid head on your shoulders. If you say this won't affect your ability to be at Regionals then I believe you. Go. Do what you need to do for you, and come back to us. Stronger then ever."

It all came into perspective the moment Mr. Schue had given me his blessing. I was on my way to New York and I was going to have a face to face with Kurt. Once and for all. Something that had been months in the making but that could not be put off any longer.

* * *

"You're sure that it's alright to be using this room?"

Rachel had come through in ways that I hadn't expected her to. Where we were now standing was one of the most sacred places for the students of NYADA. The Round Room. The place where Rachel had taken her golden ticket and sang her heart out for the Winter Showcase. It was also the place where Kurt had finally showcased the depth of his talent and won the approval of the Dean of Students, Carmen Tibideaux.

"I went and spoke to the Dean and after making her a million promises, she finally caved in and agreed. So yes Blaine, it's okay that we use this room and honestly I think this is a much better place for what you've got planned."

She was right of course. My original plan had just been to set up their apartment the way I'd wanted it and to do it all there, but now, standing in this room, the legacy of performers and performances surrounding us, I knew it was the right call.

For this to work, really work I had to take risks and making my plan come to life here, in the Round Room was definitely me stepping out of my comfort zone and taking a risk. No risk was too great though, not for what I was hoping would be the end result.

There was a band already in the room and set up awaiting the time when we'd begin singing. All students that Rachel had gone to right after our phone call and elicited their help. She really had thought of everything from the moment the phone call had ended and I couldn't be more thankful for it. It was all coming together the way I'd imagined it in my head.

"You're sure that he'll come?"

I had to admit when Rachel had laid out the plan, when she'd asked me to meet her at NYADA, I hadn't been sure it could work. There were so many variables. I had to make sure I'd have her support with the plan, that we did this right and most of all that Kurt would indeed show up. It all hung on the fact that Kurt would answer Rachel's call and meet her here. If I was truthful to myself I was kind of afraid he wouldn't.

It was common knowledge of course that Kurt had moved on. That he had been seeing Adam, even after our time together at the wedding and I had tried coming to terms with that, at least for the rest of the world to see. I threw whatever feelings I couldn't hide into my crush on Sam, turning him into so much more then a friend. Not the wisest move but nothing I'd done since the breakup had been all that wise.

So there was the threat of Kurt's real feelings for Adam on the surface. Feelings that could very well prevent this plan from working. Or even from Kurt showing up here today. Something I hoped wouldn't happen.

"He said he'd be here Blaine and he's never once missed out on a chance to perform. You and I both know that. Relax. This will work out."

I was dressed up. I had told myself that in doing this. I'd wanted to look my best and also that it was pretty much the best lead up to what I'd have to wear at Regionals, but it was about more then that. I wanted Kurt to look at me, really look at me and see the effort I'd put into this, see me, standing before him the way I would be, dressed to kill and hopefully it would make it even harder for him to say no.

I wasn't a suit and tie guy, at least not in the traditional sense. I didn't mind dressing up though. I knew it was just the nerves getting to me but I could have sworn the tie was too tight and I was going to pass out before my plan even got off the ground. As strong a performer as I was, standing in this room now, I was vulnerable, more vulnerable then I had ever been because this wasn't just about performing, this was about connecting. Connecting with the person I truly loved, not something one should take lightly.

"I really hope so. Are you ready to do this?"

"You're forgetting who you're talking to. I'm about to perform, I was born ready. I'm also more then ready, as I'm sure most of the world is, for the two of you to get back together."

Looking at my watch I realized that Kurt should be arriving any minute. I took one final look around the room, the way the lighting was placed, another thing Rachel had taken care of, two spotlights in the centre of the room, either for her and I, or for Kurt and I if things worked out the way I planned.

The door opened then, and I knew that the time had come. It was now or never, no going back Not that I would have gone back. Only forward from this moment on.

With a nudge from Rachel, I went to hide behind a group of chairs that she had conveniently placed in the corner hours earlier in preparation for this very moment. Sure that I was hidden completely, I waited with baited breath for my moment.

"Alright Rachel. I'm here. Now do you want to tell me what all the secrecy is about? You're much too transparent to hide things."

"I wanted to show you something. Or should I say, we wanted to show you. We've been working on it for a little while and thought that now was the time to do it."

"Who is we? Is Finn visiting again and he didn't stop by to say hello first?"

"No Kurt, it's not Finn."

It was my time. I knew it even though we hadn't scripted conversation. As I stood from the corner of the room, I noticed his eyes move over to where the shadow I was creating was moving. His eyes locked on to mine, as I made my way closer to Rachel and the spotlight that she had been standing under and all I could do was smile.

There he was. My Kurt. The love of my life. The one person that no matter what I faced in this world, was always there with me, even after he had been hurt so horribly by me. The one person that I could always be myself around. My safe haven. The very beat of my heart.

"Blaine.."

"Kurt."

"What are you doing here? What is this all about?"

"Don't me upset okay? I needed to see you. I called and asked Rachel to help me set this up, to get you here so that I could finally do something big that would show you how I really feel."

His eyes had grown large at the sight of me but were slowly changing back to form, the blue in them glowing under the lights, creating just the hint of a sparkle. The very same sparkle I had seen that day when he had emotionally sung Blackbird at Dalton Academy. One of the many things that made me love him even more.

"Kurt, please take a seat and listen. Really listen and just let the music speak to you."

I knew the song choice was going to be a challenge but I had never been one to shy away from challenges. From the moment I'd heard it I knew that the song just fit and I had to do it, and there was no other person I trusted to sing it with me then Rachel herself, given who the other voice within the original song was. I knew that she was do it justice and make it come to life even more.

As the music began playing, I let it overtake me. No longer thinking about what Kurt's reaction might be, or worrying that maybe this wasn't enough and I'd have to think of something bigger. No, I put it all out of my head and just let my emotions, the real ones I had for the man now sitting in the front row seat, take hold and flow through every single note.

**I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak  
Ooh  
What if  
There's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do **

The minute Rachel began singing her part, the part of the iconic Barbra Streisand, I knew without a shadow of a doubt that she had been more then just right for the part. She really brought it and the way I was feeling as I sang to life.

**I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by **

**Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself**

As strange as it may seem I didn't take my eyes off her the entire time we sang together. At least for the first few verses. We were speaking through this song choice, a conversation that Kurt was privy to but one that until the end he couldn't entirely be a part of as we were singing about him. I only hoped he listened to the words, really listened and realized what I was trying to say.

**Touch him (Ooh)  
With the gentleness you feel inside (I feel it)  
Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's meant to be  
All in time you'll see**

**Ooh**  
**I love him (Then show him)**  
**Of that much I can be sure (Hold him close to you)**  
**I don't think I could endure**  
**If I let him walk away**  
**When I have so much to say**

**Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself **

Turning to face him now, wanting to see the emotional expression in those beautifully bright blue eyes, I walked towards him fully prepared now to sing this part of the song directly to him. The way I had imagined doing it in my mind. Watching it come to life around me, filled me with so much love that the words just flowed effortlessly. I felt every word I was singing and I hoped he did too.

**Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows  
Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
Tonight love will assume its place  
This memory time cannot erase  
Your faith will lead love where it has to go **

No words were as real as those I was singing to him now. My faith in us really had lead me to where I was now standing, where my love had to go. It would always be with Kurt, I knew that as sure I needed air to breathe in order to live. I had waited long enough, after everything that had happened to come back to him, to do what I was doing now. Baring my soul to him in an effort to again get the honour of being with him. I would waste no more time.

**Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Whisper words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself**

**Ooh**  
**Never let him go**

As the song ended, I hugged Rachel tightly, letting her know in unspoken terms how thankful I was for her help. Not only had we done it but it had turned out so much better then the version I had of it stuck in my mind.

"I'm going to give you two some time to talk. Blaine, it was so nice seeing you. Good luck at Regionals. I wish I could be there."

"You'll be there with us. Just in spirit. Thank you again."

As she walked from the room, giving us the much needed privacy we needed I knew that now it was really do or die time. It was time for us to talk, to really talk to one another, not just in passing and get to the heart of the matter. What I came all the way to discuss. Our feelings.

"Blaine.."

"No, let me start. Kurt, I miss you. Every day that passes it just becomes more and more. I thought I could do all of this without you. That giving you your space, allowing you to move on if that was what you decided was the right thing to do. Maybe it was but it wasn't and isn't right for me. I haven't stopped loving you and I don't think I ever will. I need to know if you feel the same. I need to know that after the wedding there is still hope and that I haven't lost you forever. I need to know if what we share has really stood the test of time."

I knew I had said a lot, and I had laid all of my heart out on the floor for him to either accept with open arms or reject and stomp on and I felt more vulnerable then ever but I knew it was the right thing. We'd fallen into the trap before of not telling each other everything and especially in my case, giving up too soon because of it and I just couldn't allow it to happen again.

"What you did, it was beautiful. Unexpected, but breathtakingly beautiful. I'm sure Rachel adored the fact that for a few moments she really could play the part of Barbra, especially with Funny Girl on the horizon, so thanks are in order for her as well. I just don't know what to say."

"Say what you feel Kurt. What you really feel right now in this moment. No more hiding, no more secrets. Just honesty. That's all I want."

Was this going to be the part where he let me down easy? Where he told me he had moved on with Adam and was happy and couldn't go back in time again with me? Jeopardize what him and Adam now shared? If I was honest, it was what I was gearing myself up to hear, because in my logic if I did that then maybe, just maybe the hurt wouldn't be as bad.

When he spoke again though, it put all of my fears to rest because it was nothing like what I expected it to be. What I had set myself up for.

"Say what I feel. You don't know how hard that really is when it comes to you. There aren't enough words to even begin to describe the way I feel about you. The way that just being in this room with you right now makes me feel complete. That hearing you sing brought me back to a place I haven't been in such a long time, a place of peace, of acceptance and most of all of love. I love you Blaine Anderson. I've always loved you and no matter where we go in this life I will forever love you. It's either a blessing or my curse but its none the less true. Moving on may be easy for some but not for me. I never moved on because truthfully I never really left."

His words were his own song to me but it didn't erase what had happened between us. The work we had to do to rebuild us, if there was indeed to be an us and I didn't want to make light of it or assume it would be that easy.

"I know I did things, horrible things that hurt you. Hurt you in ways that I can never take back but if you just give me a chance Kurt, one more chance, I swear to you that I will spend every day until the rest of forever making it up to you. Being the man I need to be and helping you become the person you're meant to be. I just don't want to do it alone anymore. Not when I could be doing it all with you."

"Oh Blaine, my sweet Blaine. How I've missed you."

He came to me then, wrapping his arms around me as tightly as he could and as I responded in kind I felt it. The feeling that I had been hoping to feel again after such a long time without. As we held each other I felt nothing but the purest form of love. I had taken a chance and it had worked out better then I ever could have imagined because not only did Kurt feel the same way about me as I about him but I also felt something again that I had been spending months trying to find.

I felt at home. I was finally home again. Right where I belonged.

Where we belonged.

Together.


End file.
